eventum_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothmorians
Introduction The Mothmorian race are moth like creatures that have large crab style claws and live in dense forest and jungle. They are strictly herbivore and live in large hives that can be found in the hearts of many forests and jungles within Eventum. Most Mothmen stand at around 6.5 ft tall though the Queen and princesses of a Hive can stand anywhere between 8 - 11 ft tall. All Hives are owned by the Queen of that hive and each queen will produce 3 princesses. The Queen of the hive is the only Mothmorian within the hive that can reproduce and manages the population expansion of their hive. The population of a hive usually depends on the size of the forest/jungle that they are in so that the hive can support itself without killing the forest/jungle. All Mothmorians within hives worship Khaleesh the god of nature and protect the forest and jungles including all animals within the forests and jungles for Khaleesh and for the benefit of the hive. Appearance Mothmen All Mothmen stand at around 6.5 ft tall with a thick coat of brown fur around there shoulders and arms along with large red round eyes. They have wings on their backs but Mothmen are unable to fly because they are too heavy their wings are mostly used for intimidation. Their most notable feature are the large crab like claws that they use as weapons and as tools for cutting vegetation. The Mothman claw can apply a large amount of pressure, it is capable of crumpling plate armor and severing limbs. The Mothman claws are also extremely durable because they're as hard as Granite and are very hard to break in a combat situation. Mothman have the ability to change there skin color when they're within a highly vegetated area to hide their appearance. An example of a Mothman can be found here: http://orig05.deviantart.net/9d5c/f/2013/166/a/9/a9aeac7f04f96ba8d80fff1b7fc74c32-d697q44.png Mothmorian Princesses The Mothmorian Princesses can stand anywhere between 8 - 11 ft tall and have a much larger wingspan than normal Mothmen. Along with a lighter bone structure, this grants then the ability to fly long distances. The Princesses of the hive are usually followed by 2 members of the royal guard and have similar claws to normal Mothmen however the princesses fur is a golden color which symbolizes their royalty. An example of a Mothmorian Princess: http://th06.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2011/201/1/c/the_mothman_by_poaalpina-d3cvoz9.png Mothmorian Queens When a princess lands in a new forest or jungle she will form a cocoon for six month to undergo a transformation into a Mothmorian Queen. She loses her wings and fur and grows a large yellow egg sac with which she begins the process of reproducing and forming a new hive. The Queen has 10 royal guards that follow her exact command and are the last line of defense for the Queen. The Queen will normally start the hive at the top of the largest tree in the forest that she can find for better protection and to hide away from local populations that may be a threat to the new hive. The Queen spawns a large batch of around [100 - 500] PLACEHOLDER Mothmen per month. An example of a Mothmorian Queen: http://fandomania.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/21/mothman01.jpg Mothmorian Hive A Mothmorian Hive is an intertwining network of buildings that are attached to trees and are suspended in the air. All buildings in a Mothmorian Hive are built out of wood and are highly covered and decorated in vegetation. The Mothmorian Queens palace is the largest building within the Hive and is always at the heart of the hive. All building are built in an expanding circle around the Palace. Example of a Mothmorian Hive: http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070811234556/starwars/images/d/dd/ST-ewokvillage.jpg Watchers of the Wood The Watchers of the wood are responsible for reactionary protection of a Mothmorian hive they are also responsible for the protecting the entire forest/jungle and to stop intruders getting close to the hive. The Watchers wear wooden armor that has been treated in sap which hardens the armor. The Watchers stay hidden in the tree tops of the forest so that they can watch anyone entering the forest and surprise attack them if need be. Example of Wooden Armor: http://pre08.deviantart.net/dc91/th/pre/f/2013/218/f/3/wooden_armor_by_homeless92-d6guvnf.jpg Royal Guards The Royal Guard live to protect the Queen and the princesses at all times. There are always two guards for each princess and 10 guards for each queen. The Royal Guards are the Elite of the Mothmorian hive and wear amber armor. The royal guards are a special breed of Mothman and stand at around 8 ft tall with larger claws than most Mothmen. Example of Amber Armor: http://images.uesp.net/f/f2/SI-item-Amber_Armor.jpg Religion Defensive Reaction / Offensive Requirements Reproduction Purpose Important Events